Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device including a display panel and a touch panel, each having a ring pattern line.
Discussion of the Background
Various electronics employ display devices, including television sets, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigation systems, game devices, etc. Typically, a keyboard or a mouse is used as an input device of the display devices. However, recently, display devices have included a touch panel as their input device. The touch panel may obtain information about a position at which a touch event occurs. Thus, the touch panel may be used as the input device for the display devices instead of the keyboard or the mouse.
Unlike the typical flat panel display device, various flexible display devices, such as a curved display device, a bent display device, a foldable display device, a rollable display device, a stretchable display device, etc., have recently been developed.
However, various signal lines included in the flexible display device may be disconnected when the flexible display device is folded along a folding axis.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.